


Save Her Before It's Too Late

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fear, Hurt, Love Confessions, Panic Attack, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Ryan, Graham, and The Doctor take a trip to a toy store but Yaz wants to stay behind this time. P.S. Don't forget to read my additional tags in case any of it would be triggering to you.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Save Her Before It's Too Late

The doctor and fam are all in the Tardis deciding where to go. "So, where we off to then gang?" The doctor asks. Ryan looks a bit shy, "I know I'm all grown up, but what about the toy store, you know the one just a little ways down the road?" The doctor's eyes light up, "That's a brilliant idea Ryan!" Yaz has a bit of a depressed look on her face and the doctor notices. She walks over to Yaz and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Was there somewhere else you'd rather go?" Yaz shakes her head yes, "I actually want to go to the beach but I kinda wanted to go there to be alone." The doctor gets a concerned look on her face, "Is everything okay Yaz?" Yaz nods, "I just want to be alone and reflect on life and stuff, but I swear I'll be okay." The doctor feels hesitant about leaving. "I could let the guys go to the toy store and I could join you, if you'd like?" Yaz shakes her head no, "I'm sorry and it's nothing you did but I just would prefer to visit the beach alone." Graham looks concerned now too, "You just be careful out there cause that's one of those quiet beaches around this time with no life guards." Yaz grins, "I'll be fine, don't you worry." The doctor looks at everyone, "Well seeing the toy store isn't too far away and the beach is just a ways down from there, I suppose we don't need to take the Tardis." Everyone walks out of the Tardis and goes to their destinations by foot.

`  
Yaz arrives at the beach and sits down in the sand watching the waves. Thoughts cross her mind, she thinks about all of her adventures with the doctor and how she's falling deeply in love with the doctor. She really wishes she could work up the courage to tell her, but the doctor is much older and not even human, so how could she possibly feel the same way? Yaz sighs as she sits there, just staring at the waves. "Why can't she just be in love with me too?" Yaz says to herself. "She can't be because you are much younger and probably not even her type!" Yaz replies to herself. She finds herself drifting off into a daydream about the doctor and what it would be like if the doctor had feelings for her. This leads her to thinking of how they'd ever get alone time if Ryan and Graham were always travelling along as well. She knows that she might be able to work something out and convince Ryan and Graham to hang out together, while her and the doctor would. She knows deep down though, that it would be scary to tell the doctor her feelings, and she'd feel even worse if she got rejected! She starts to have a panic attack and feels even more scared being alone while having one.

Meanwhile, Ryan, Graham, and The doctor are at the toy store. Ryan shows Graham a cool remote control motor bike. "Look at this, it's proper cool!" Graham's eyes light up, "We should get that." The doctor just laughs, "I don't need a toy motor bike, I've got a real one!" Ryan's mouth hangs open, "No way, how come you never told us this?" The doctor laughs, "You never asked and I store it in a special place." She looks at Ryan and Graham, "I'll show you guys later." The doctor looks all excited seeing a little robot that talks, she pushes the button. "Ah a robot, I love robots!" Graham looks, "Always found robots a bit freaky, especially cause they could malfunction." The doctor snarls her lips at Graham, "Hey, that's robophobic, some of my best friends are robots!" They continue looking around at all the cool toys and acting like kids in a candy store.

Back at the beach, Yaz tries to think happy thoughts and calm down. It doesn't seem to work too well, so she decides maybe going in the water might help a bit. She walks around in the water and goes out a bit further, trying to clear her mind. Suddenly, a huge wave comes knocking her under the water and when she tries to swim, she just gets pulled under again! Yaz starts to panic again and her panicking only causes her to feel weaker and the wave to pull her under with more force! The wave thrashes her full force towards the shore, where she lays unresponsive! 

The doctor, Ryan, and Graham decide that they should leave the toy store and they head back down to the beach to pick up Yaz. They all walk until they reach the beach and the doctor sees someone laying there not moving, close to shore but with water still surrounding them. The doctor starts running towards the person, knowing it's Yaz. The doctor starts to panic, "I never should've left her!" The doctor starts to tear up. "Why did I have to be so stupid, why did I have to listen to her?" Ryan and Graham stand there with their mouths open and tears in their eyes. Ryan walks over to the doctor and puts his hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, but please tell me she's gonna be okay?" The doctor leans down and feels for her pulse. "She's not breathing!!" Graham cries, "Doc, it's bad enough I lost Grace, I can't lose Yaz too, she's like a Grand daughter to me." The doctor feels crowded with Graham and Ryan standing so close. "Stand back and give me some room here please." Ryan and Graham step back. The doctor gets down on her knees, leaning over Yaz. "Please Yaz I can't lose you, we can't have a universe with no Yaz!" She starts doing chest compressions and then gives Yaz mouth to mouth. Still nothing happens, she lays there unresponsive and not breathing! Tears stream down the doctor's face, "Yaz please, please I can't lose you!" The doctor does more compressions and gives Yaz mouth to mouth again. Suddenly, Yaz chokes and the doctor backs up letting her get the water out of her lungs. The doctor returns to Yaz kneeling down again and placing a hand under her head. "Yaz, thank god you are alive!" Yaz looks at the doctor who is staring into her eyes and holding her head. "What happened?" The doctor looks sad, "We were all at the toy store and when we got here you were laying in the water unresponsive!" Yaz thinks for a moment, "I was just sitting here, oh yeah and then I had a panic attack and decided to go in the water." The doctor looks concerned, "Why would you go into the water if you were having a panic attack?" Yaz looks scared, "Well, I mean I wanted to just clear my mind." The doctor looks concerned, "Yaz you know if something was bothering you, you could've come and told me, I would've left that toy store faster than you can say Tardis!" Yaz laughs at how big of a nerd the doctor is. "You can tell me now Yaz." The doctor reassures her. "I kinda can't, I mean it's just, it's not something for everyone to hear." Ryan and Graham get the hint, "I think we'll head back into the Tardis doc." Graham says. The doctor nods her head. She sits down in the sand next to Yaz facing her. 

"Please Yaz, tell me okay?" Yaz breathes a bit heavy. "You okay, you having another panic attack?" Yaz shakes her head, "No, I'm okay doctor." The doctor looks into Yaz's eyes, "Yaz, before you do tell me though, I just want to say that I felt so sick, I really don't know what I would've done if I would've lost you." The doctor tears up. Yaz reaches out her hand and places it on top of the doctor's hand. "This isn't your fault, it's honestly mine, I never should've went off to be alone." The doctor swallows hard, "I have to admit, I thought I did something wrong Yaz, I never knew you to want to get away from me." Yaz starts to cry, "Oh god, I don't wanna get away from you and you did nothing wrong!" The doctor places one of her hands on top of Yaz's other hand. "Well, I wasn't sure and I'd never wanna do something to upset you." Yaz is still in gay panic mode not knowing how to say it to the doctor, "I'd never wanna upset you either and the fact of the matter is I wouldn't wanna lose you, especially if I would've told you what was on my mind." The doctor rubs her thumb across Yaz's hand, "Oh Yaz, you won't lose me, you can tell me anything." Yaz sighs, "This isn't just anything, this is like huge and very hard to say." The doctor thinks, "Yaz, I already know that you are bisexual and I'm an alien, I don't judge anyone for that." Yaz grins, "Oh I know that, trust me I do, it's just that I really like..." The doctor smiles, "You really like what custard creams?" The doctor adds humor to lighten the mood. Yaz laughs, "I do like those but I really like you doctor!" The doctor smiles, "I really like you too Yaz!" Yaz feels like the doctor isn't getting the full picture. "Doctor, I don't mean I like you as a friend." The doctor looks confused for a moment, "Oh so you don't really like me." Yaz sighs, this is harder than she originally thought. "I don't like you because I love you!" The doctor smiles, "I love you too Yaz!" Yaz still thinks she's not getting the full picture. "I don't only love you as a friend though, I mean I really love you!" The doctor leans in and kisses Yaz right on the lips very gently. "I really love you too!" Yaz gasps once their lips part, "Wait, doctor, I mean how can you love me?" The doctor smiles, "How can I not love you Yaz, you are amazing!" Yaz smiles, "I just mean I thought seeing I'm much younger and I'm human." The doctor rolls her eyes, "So, that doesn't make me not love you Yaz." Yaz leans forward and kisses the doctor on the lips, the doctor places her hands around Yaz's waist as they sit locked in a romantic kiss. Once they pull out, they remember how Ryan and Graham are waiting for them in the Tardis. "We probably should get going or they might come looking for us!" Yaz says. "Good idea, and don't worry Yaz this stays between us, I mean until you feel ready to share with them about it." Yaz grins, "See another reason why I love you is because you respect me and keep all my secrets." The doctor smiles, "It's something a good lover and even a friend should do, and I feel we have both things." The doctor and Yaz get up and head to the Tardis. They hold hands while walking back to the Tardis.


End file.
